Rebeca Malfoy
by potterhead7149
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy had a sister? What if she was sorted in Gryffindor? How will her friendship with the golden trio and conection to her brother affect the plot? My first fanfic.
1. 1 Hogwarts Expres

Rebeca`s P.O.V.

The wind blew stronger once I went trough the barier. That`s when I saw the big train with the sighn "Hogwarts Expres". I dreamed about this moment since I was born. I looked around and saw lots of other students with their families. It took me awhile to notice that I was the only one seperated from mine. Well that wasn`t a surprise. They were driving me crazy since forever. Both of my parents were Slytherin, and they were proud of their pure blood. They thought Slytherin is the only good house to be in, and they didn`t want to hear any other theories. My brother is the same. He thinks our parents are always right and he`s always on their side. And then there`s me. I never thought what theu thought. I never saw what they saw. I didn`t judge people by their blood status. I didn`t glare at everyone just because they aren`t Slytherin. Actualy, I never even wanted to be a Slytherin. I always wanted to be a Gryffindor. Few weeks ago my mother and I had a big fight because I told her that. But I don`t care what they say. I will become a Gryffindor. I took a deep breath and enter the train. I couldn`t not notice that other stydents were staring at me and pointing at me. That wasn`t a surprise. Everyone knew about me. The girl who doesn`t folow their parents. It wasn`t a secret that I hated them. Most of the wizarding world knew I hated them. I just ignored them I tried to find a compartment. When I reached the end I found one with only one girl in. She looked like first year. She had brow bushy hair and hazel eyes. She was reading a book.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could join you?"- I asked politely.

"Of course" - Said the girl, and I entered.

"I`m Rebeca by the way. Rebeca Malfoy." - I introduced myself.

" I`m Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you."

" So you`re a Malfoy. I heard that your family is evil. Is that right?" - She asked. So she didn`t know.

" I assume you`re a mugleborn, am I right?"- I asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Then you should know that my family is pure evil, but I`m not because I`m not like them." - I told her.

" Could you explain?" - She asked.

" Well, they think that they`re royal just because of their pure blood, and they think that everyone else is just second clas."

" What`s the pure blood?" - Now I can realy see that she grew up in the mugle world.

"well pure blood is when your whole family are witches and wizards. Half bloods are those with one parent being a mugle, and mugleborns are those which both parents are mugles." - I explained. She looked quite shocked.

" That`s terrible. I think that everyone is equal no mater what their parents are." - I added.

" I think you`re right." - She said. I kind of start to like her. She continiued to read her book. The train began to move. Hermione put her book in her suitcase and we started to talk.

" So which house do you think you`ll be in?" - She asked.

" I don`t know. I would probably be Slytherin because my whole family is there, but I realy want to be a Gryffindor. How about you?" I asked. She thought for a while and said:

" I hope I`ll be a Gryffindor, but if I won`t, probably Ravenclaw." - She said. I was about to answer her when the door opened and a blonde chubby boy came in. He looked like he was crying.

" I`m sorry to bother you, but I`ve lost a toad. Have you seen it?" - The boy asked.

" No, no we haven`t" - Hermione answered, and the boy started to cry.

" My gran will kill me if I don`t find it." - He said quietly.

" Don`t worry, I`ll help you." - I said to comfort him.

" I`ll help to." - Said Hermione.

" Thanks" - said the boy. " Im Nevile Longbottom by the way."

"You check the compartment Neville, while Beca and I go to check the other compartments." - She said, and we started to look. We entered the first one to ours and saw two boys in. One had dark blac hair and glases while the other boy had ginger hair and a wand in his hair.

"We`re looking for a toad. A boy named Nevile has lost one." - I said while Hermione was looking around.

" We already told him we haven`t seen it" - The boy with ginger hair answered. Hermione looked at his wand and said:

" So you`re doing magic? let`s see then" - She ordered. The boy coughed and said:

" Sunshine, daisise, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." - He said and nothing happened.

" Are you sure It`s a real spell?" - I asked. " Well it doesn`t really work, doesn`t it?"

" I agree with her" - Hermione continued. " I`ve tried a few simple spells at home, and they all worked for me" - She said and sat opposite the black haired boy.

" For exaple" - She pulled out her wand, pointed it at the boy and said:

" Reparo" - His glases immediatly repaired. The boy took off his glases and looked at the ginger boy when I noticed a scar on his forehead and I immediatly realized who he is.

" Holly cricket, You`re Harry Potter" - I said in shock.

" I`m Rebeca Malfoy and this is Hermione Granger. And, you are?" - I asjed the ginger boy.

" Um... Ron Weasly" - He said.

"Pleasure" - Hermione said sarcastically. " You two better change into robes. I think we`ll be arriving soon." - She added, and we went back to our empty compartment.


	2. The Sorting

When we came into the compartment, we started talking. We talked about school, families, houses... When we started talking about the quidich, two identical boys with ginger hair came in and looked at me.

"Hey, isn`t this the Malfoy girl everyone on the train is talking about?" - One twin said to the other.

"Yes I am" - I answered.

"Well we just heard that you want to be Gryffindor so we were wondering.."

"Yes, that`s true." - I said without letting them finnish.

"Well then, fingers crossed, we hope you get in." - They said and left the compartment. Before they closed the door, one of them stoped and smiled at me.

"That was weird" - Hermione said. The next fifteen minutes boys and girls were coming in and wishing me good luck. I didn`t mind, I just wanted to know how they knew I was here. But I could`t think about anything except that boy. Damn. I finnaly stopet thinking about him because the train stoped. `Mione and I quickly left the train and we heard a voice.

" First years over here" - I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw a giant man with long brown beard and long hair. `Mione and I got in the boat and we started to move. When I looked up, I saw the big castle on the hill. It looked magnificent. It had at least seven floors and at least a thousand windows. When we arrived, the man knocked an the front door and an old, strict-looking witch opened them.

"I`m taking the from here Hagrid, you go to the feast." - She said and lead us to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was realy big. It had four long tables in the middle for the stydents and another one in the back or the teachers. It had a lot of candels floating in the air above the tables. Prrofesor McGonagal took us to the end of the Hall, and there was a small wooden chair with the ugly hat on it.

" When I call your name you will come forward, I shall place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." - She said with the strict look on her face. She took out the list of stydents and started to call on us. Hermione, allong with Harry and Ron was sorted into the Gryffindor. My brother was sorted into Slytherin of course. Finnaly she called on me. I took a deep breath, and sat on the chair. Before she put the Sorting Hat on my head, I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw the stydents crossing fingers. I smiled and the hat yelled " GRYFFINDOR". Suddenly, the whole Gryffindor table exploded from cheers and cllaping. I ran to the Gryffindor table and sat next to `Mione.

"Congratulations." - A voice said. I turned around and saw that boy who smiled at me.

"I`m Fred Weasly and this is my twin George" - He said while gigling.

"Nice to meet you" - I said while they gigled. There was something in that gigle that I didn`t like.

"Why are they gigling?" - I asked the boy next to me. He also had a gignger hair and glasses, and there was an prefect badge on his uniform.

"My brothers? Oh they do that a lot. It`s a sign that they`re planing something on the first years, so you better watch out." - He said. I looked at `Mione, and I saw that she was woried to. Finnaly, when the feast was over, we went to our dormitories. I shared a room with `Mione and two other first years.

The next day was a little hard for us, because the castle is big, and we got lost three times already. The classes were also difficult, but the real pain was Peeves, howthey called him. He liked to throw things at everyone, and the first years were usualy the victims. We got splashed by water, so we had to miss the lunch and go dry ourselves before the next class. But I didn`t mind the caos or the classes, because for the first time in forever it felt like home. I had friends who could I talk whenever I neded, and, for a shock, I found out that people liked me. I felt like nothing cold go wrong this year. How wrong was I.


End file.
